


You Are (Not) Alone

by Dienael



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neon Genesis Evangelion Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mecha, Medical Experimentation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/pseuds/Dienael
Summary: Nathaniel Wesninski a été élevé toute sa vie dans le seul but de piloter l'EVA-03 à la solde des Ravens. Nathaniel Wesninski a été formé dans le but de détruire les Anges qui mettent en péril l'Humanité. Nathaniel Wesninski n'a jamais vu le monde qu'à travers le casque de son Evangelion. C'est pourtant le monde qui vient le trouver lorsqu'il est tiré de la capsule d'isolation par le FOX, après que le Nid ait été vidé. Laissé derrière, laissé pour compte, Nathaniel a été élevé pour se battre et n'abandonnera pas de sitôt.





	1. Requêtes et demandes.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai toujours voulu écrire quelque chose dans l'univers d'Evangelion et je me suis dit que le meilleur moyen de faire ça c'était en faisant un UA :'D C'est très librement inspiré, les noms ont tous été changés, j'ai gardé les fonctionnements de l'univers etc. Grosso modo l'idée c'est les Fox dans des gros robots qui combattent les Anges et les Ravens parce que fuck you les ravens.  
> Bonne lecture !

« S’il te plaît. »

Il avait les lèvres pincées et le dos droit, les yeux rivés sur le visage qui lui faisait face. Il n’avait jamais appris à demander, jamais appris à supplier. C’était partout dans sa posture, partout dans la façon dont ses yeux défiaient, se méfiaient, se confiaient. Lorsqu’un sourire déchira le visage de Riko, Nathaniel frémit.

« Encore. » réclama le garçon.

Nathaniel resta silencieux, un instant, avant de répéter :

« S’il te plaît. »

Le mot n’avait plus aucun sens. La vérité n’avait plus aucun sens. Il n’avait plus aucun sens. Le tatouage sur sa joue tiraillait. Il n’avait plus aucune dignité. Les doigts de Riko se pressèrent sans merci contre le creux de sa gorge.

« Non. » répondit-il, simplement, avec un petit rire tranchant.

Nathaniel aurait dû s’en douter. Sans lâcher Riko des yeux, il avait méthodiquement relâché un à un tous les muscles de son corps, avait intimé à tous ses membres de cesser de se débattre, de cesser de se battre. Lutter ne ferait que durer le supplice. Lutter ne rendrait les choses qu’infiniment plus compliqué. Riko n’avait rien d’un corbeau ; c’était un chat, un prédateur, un opportun, un animal qui se complaisait à torturer ses jouets tant qu’ils étaient en vie, moins Nathaniel luttait, moins il avait d’intérêt.

Les doigts le relâchèrent juste avant qu’il ne manque d’air.

« Je ne veux pas te voir dans les locaux, ce soir. »

C’était une fin de non-recevoir, c’était une punition cruelle. Ne pas se présenter pour combattre, c’était s’attirer les ires du sous-officier. Ne pas se présenter pour lutter, c’était risquer de perdre sa chance. Se présenter et se battre, c’était encourir le risque de ne plus jamais pouvoir marcher. Le sourire de Riko ressemblait cruellement à celui de son père lorsqu’il lui fit signe de s’en aller d’un geste de la main.

Nathaniel ne le détestait même pas ; il ne ressentait pas.

*

Sous le chiffre tatoué contre sa peau fleurissait une ecchymose. Nathaniel avait désobéi. Nathaniel avait payé. Kevin était resté silencieux. Kevin restait toujours silencieux. Nathaniel n’avait rien dit. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui était arrivé après.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait le plafond. Il était attaché, ce qui était toujours un mauvais signe. Il n’entendait rien ce qui n’était pas non plus une bonne chose. Il ne savait pas si c’était la pièce qui était insonorisée ou si c’était un dommage collatéral. Peut-être les deux. Lentement, il cligna des yeux. Sa vue se troubla, une seconde, avant de redevenir nette. Quelque chose clochait sans qu’il ne puisse dire quoi. Peut-être que c’était la surdité. Peut-être que c’était le manque de douleur. Peut-être que c’était le visage, penché vers lui, qui le fixait à travers ce qui semblait être une vitre.

Peut-être. Il était enfermé, la réalisation lui tomba dessus comme un sac de ciment. Il était enfermé dans un pod, sans doute parce qu’il avait été blessé, peut-être pour l’empêcher de fuir. Il était enfermé, dans tous les cas, et ce visage inconnu et trouble l’observait sans qu’il ne puisse discerner son expression. Une main impatiente se pressa contre la vitre. Il cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux, trois. Il se réveillait dans la capsule et ce n’était pas une bonne chose. Il savait comment les choses se passaient lorsqu’on maintenait le pod fermait alors que l’hôte se réveillait. Il avait vu des pilotes se noyer, des pilotes s’emplir du gel qui était censé les soigner. Il avait vu. La panique commençait à le saisir lorsque le couvercle s’était ouvert. Lentement, le liquide battit en retrait et une main rude chassa ce qui restait sur son visage.  
Il était en vie. Quelque chose clochait. Ces gens ne venaient pas du Nid.

« Nathaniel Wesninski ? » commença, d’une voix basse mais autoritaire, un homme qui se tenait juste en dehors de son champ de vision. Ce n’était pas vraiment une question. Ses cheveux roux et son visage le trahissait. Son tatouage l’identifiait plus sûrement qu’aucune carte d’identité. « Vous êtes en état d’arrestation. »

Il n’hurla pas. Il ne protesta pas. Lorsqu’après l’avoir détaché, ils lui passèrent les menottes aux poignets, il se laissa faire. Le Nid avait été pillé pendant qu’il était dans le pod. Le Nid avait été ravagé. Les anciens laboratoires étaient retournés, les anciens dortoirs vidés. Des corps tapissaient le sol, par endroit, et Nathaniel faisait les comptes de tous les visages connus qu’il apercevait. Kevin n’y était pas. Jean n’y était pas.  
Nathan Wesninski n’y était pas.  
Les Moriyamas n’y étaient pas.  
Il avait été laissé derrière. On l’avait oublié. Alors même qu’il était menotté, c’était la première fois qu’il goûtait à la liberté. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

*

« Le recrutement ? »

C'était le premier mot qu'il entendit sortir de la bouche de son père. Le recrutement point d'interrogation, claquement de langue, impatience, les lèvres pincées et le ton sec. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que son fils soit étendu sur la table d'opération, nu et vulnérable. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que son sang soit en train de circuler lentement dans des tubes transparents. Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Le recrutement ? » demandait son père et c'était la dernière chose que Nathaniel entendit avant de s'évanouir, terrassé par la douleur.

Le murmure était persistant, un grattement irritant à l'arrière de son crâne. Ce n'était pas une voix inconnue, mais il n'arrivait pas à la replacer alors que tout tourbillonait dans son crâne. Des années plus tôt, son père lui avait enseigné la liste des choses à passer en revue en cas de réveil imprévu. Sensations, odeurs, bruits. Souvenirs.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se souvenait encore de la texture délicate des pétales de tournesol et du goût acide des pommes. Il n’était pas allongé sur la table d’opération de ses souvenirs. Il n’était même plus au Nid. Il était ailleurs et il peinait à imaginer où pour n’avoir vu le monde que de l’intérieur d’un eva. Il était autre part et quelqu’un lui avait jeté une couverture dessus quelque part entre le moment où il avait perdu connaissance et cet instant précis.

Machinalement, il tira sur ses liens. Le bruit métallique qu’il attendait ne vint jamais.

« T-t-t-t, le nouveau. » lança une voix féminine, quelque part dans son dos. « Ne pousse pas ta chance. »

Il renversa la tête en arrière, pour voir la personne dont le son provenait. Elle était grande, presque efflanquée, quelque chose de princier dans son port de tête. Il était presque certain que c’était une pilote. C’était partout dans sa façon de se déplacer, partout dans la façon dont elle abordait le monde qui l’entourait. Elle était habituée à contrôler quelque chose d’infiniment plus grand qu’elle et cela crevait les yeux. Il n’était pas sûr d’apprécier son ton mais il était sûr de comprendre sa façon d’être. C’était, quelque part, un soulagement.

« Où sont les autres ? » finit-il par demander, la bouche pâteuse. Il avait dû être drogué, à un moment donné. Ses souvenirs étaient confus et il refusait de demander.

Vue à l’envers, la fille semblait presque confuse, comme prise de court par sa demande. Peut-être aurait-il dû poser d’autres questions, les habituelles, qui êtes-vous, que voulez-vous, où sommes-nous, qu’allez-vous faire. Il n’était pas intéressé par les réponses. Elle n’avait sans doute pas envie de perdre son temps.

« Il n’y a personne d’autre. »

Ça ne pouvait être qu’un mensonge. Jamais les Moriyamas ne l’auraient laissé derrière. Jamais Kevin ne l’aurait abandonné. Jamais Nathan ne l’aurait laissé partir vivant. La pensée lui arracha un rire sec, presque nerveux, avant qu’il ne se reprenne. Elle voulait qu’il y croit et peut-être était-ce plus simple d’y croire pour le moment, d’attendre de savoir qu’elle était son sort avant de chercher à connaître celui de Jean et de Kevin. Les autres lui importaient peu. Les autres ne lui importaient pas. Ils n’occupaient ses pensées que lorsqu’il pensait à comment s’en sortir, comment éviter leurs ires, comment rester en vie. Il n’avait de valeur qu’en tant que pilote de l’EVA-03 des Ravens. Indispensable mais remplaçable, dans une certaine mesure. Il était presque sûr que tous les pilotes avaient été répliqués par le dummy system, presque certain qu’il avait été un des premiers.

Il avait toujours été question de se débarrasser de lui.

« Il est réveillé ? » demanda un voix qui le tira de ses réflexions. C’était l’homme qui l’avait arrêté. C’était l’homme qui semblait contrôler les autres. Il fallait réfléchir vite. Il fallait réfléchir bien.

« Je veux savoir où sont les autres ! » lança Nathaniel en se redressant du lit d’appoint dans lequel il était allongé avant que la fille n’ait eu le temps de répondre.

Ce n’était ni prudent, ni efficace et il se rallongea aussi rapidement qu’il s’était redressé. La fille mentait forcément, qu’elle le sache ou non. Ils étaient forcément quelque part ici et il voulait savoir à qui il aurait à faire si ces gens traitaient tous leurs prisonniers comme ils le traitaient lui. Les deux autres étaient restés silencieux, comme face à un gamin capricieux et il s’était mordu l’intérieur de la joue aussi fort que possible pour éviter d’hurler. Il n’était pas un gamin capricieux. Il n’était pas un gamin – point final.

« Alison. » finit par soupirer l’homme. « Tu peux nous laisser ?  
– Vous êtes sûr, Wymack ?  
– Je pense que je peux gérer, oui. »

Les pistons de la porte s’actionnèrent et le bruit des talons qu’elle portait s’éloignèrent. Avec une grimace, Nathaniel consentit à se redresser lorsqu’une main se pressa sur son épaule. Les méthodes étaient – de très loin – bien plus douce que celles des Ravens. Elles n’en restaient pas moins inconnues et Nathaniel avait toujours été d’un naturel méfiant.

« Tu dois te demander où tu te trouves et qui nous sommes. » L’homme enleva ses gants et le geste était trop brusque pour qu’il s’agisse d’un de ces gestes soigneusement calculés pour faire frémir le parti adverse. « Nous sommes le FOX. Rien d’officiel. Disons que nous avons pour mission de… Réguler certains extrémistes. Ton père est bien connu de nos services.  
– Il est bien connu pour tout un tas de raisons.  
– Plus que tu ne peux l’imaginer.  
– J’ai vécu toute ma vie en le voyant faire. »

L’homme le regarda, un long moment, avant d’hocher de la tête.

« Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser qu’ils ont sacrifié une partie de leur base afin de lancer le processus de quelque chose.  
– Quelque chose ?  
– Notre indic’ n’a pas pu être plus précis. »

L’homme n’avait pas besoin d’en dire plus pour que Nathaniel comprenne ce qu’on attendait de lui. Il avait très tôt appris à décoder, à lire entre les lignes et la demande, contrairement à d’autres fois, était très claire. Wymack voulait des informations sur les Ravens. Wymack voulait qu’il crache tout ce qu’il savait.

« J’ai des requêtes. » articula Wesninski, le dos droits, les lèvres pincées, les mains croisées sur un de ses genoux.

En face de lui, Wymack hocha de la tête.  
Nathaniel était prêt à négocier.


	2. Chapter 2

« C’est stupide. »

La voix du garçon blond tremblait presque de colère. Les sourcils froncés, Nathaniel pencha la tête sur le côté. C’était la troisième fois qu’il le répétait ; la mélodie commençait à se faire lassante. De l’autre côté de la table, Wymack soupirait pour la quatrième fois.

« Ce sont ses conditions.  
– C’est un ennemi ! »

Le mot était craché. Nathaniel ne moufta pas. Au lieu de répondre, il balaya du regard les gens présents. Alison était appuyée contre le mur du fond de la pièce, un oeil rivé sur lui et l’autre sur une fille aux cheveux multicolores qui étudiaient les informations projetées sur les écrans de contrôle. Elle s’appelait Renee – Alison l’avait appelée comme ça, en tout cas – et semblait en charge de la mécanique s’il en croyait ses vêtements tachés de graisse. Les autres – Dan, qui semblait être le second en charge, et Aaron, le blond énervé – étaient pilotes. C’était, d’ailleurs, la cause de l'échauffouré.

« Ce n’est pas négociable. » trancha Wymack et Nathaniel suivit du regard le tracé du battement de son coeur qui était reproduit sur l’un des écrans. « Je sais que tu détestes piloter ton EVA, Aaron, mais–  
– Mais cet intrus est plus important.  
– Mais ses informations sont capitales. »

S’il n’était pas aussi épuisé, peut-être Nathaniel aurait-il envoyé au garçon son plus beau sourire. À la place, il ferma les yeux, avachi dans le fauteuil où il était sanglé. Il fallait faire basse figure, laisser Wymack se démêler de ses mignons sans intervenir. Il était l’ennemi pour ce garçon, quoi qu’il fasse, il valait mieux se taire que de prendre le risque de se mettre toute la base à dos. On lui avait enseigné depuis l’enfance à tirer le meilleur parti des situations dans lesquelles il était. C’était le moment de mettre en application tous les enseignements qu’on lui avait inculqué. Il n’ouvrit pas les yeux, lorsqu’Aaron sortit de la pièce d’un pas rapide. Il tendit l’oreille, à la place. Les gens trahissaient tant de chose lorsqu’on voulait bien les écouter.

« Peut-être que si Andrew… » risqua la voix d’Alison et l’inflexion de sa voix sur les contours du prénom d’Andrew suffisait à traduire tout ce qu’elle pensait de sa proposition.

Elle n’y croyait pas. Elle n’avait pas besoin d’en dire plus pour que Nathaniel le sache. Il ne savait pas qui était Andrew. Il ne savait pas ce qu’Andrew pouvait faire. Il ne savait pas ce qu’Andrew avait à voir avec tout ça. Il ne savait pas. Il savait juste que personne ne demandait rien à Andrew et qu’Andrew ne cédait rien, que c’était une règle, un fait établi, quelque chose sur lequel ils ne revenaient pas. Andrew disait non et eux ne demandaient pas. Au Nid, aucune demande n’aurait été faite et aucun refus n’aurait été accepté. Au Nid, les soldats n’étaient que cela : des soldats. Au Nid, personne n’aurait toléré même l’hésitation dans la voix d’Alison.

Une main se pressa contre son épaule et il rouvrit les yeux. La main s’envola aussitôt. La compassion dans les yeux de la fille – de Renee – lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il n’avait pas besoin de ça. Elle faisait parti de ces gens dont il ne savait que faire parce que leur comportement allait à l’encontre de tout ce qu’on lui avait appris, parce qu’en l’état, c’était forcément un piège, quelque chose pour lui extirper des informations qu’il refusait de donner, pour le faire se livrer. Il était prêt à mordre lorsqu’elle tira d’un geste sec et précis la perfusion qu’on avait planté dans son bras, un peu avant. Le coton était contre la plaie avant même que le sang ait pu couler et elle balaya d’un geste distrait les cheveux arc-en-ciel qui retombait son front alors qu’elle le désinfectait.

« Dan va te conduire à ta chambre. » lança-t-elle et il hocha brièvement de la tête.  
« Ma cellule.  
– Ta chambre. Tu auras la clé. »

Lorsque les sangles qui le retenaient tombèrent au sol, il dut se retenir de s’enfuir.

*

Le problème n’était pas de sortir de la pièce. Le problème était d’empêcher quiconque d’entrer. Perché en haut d’une armoire, Nathaniel guettait. C’était l’occasion pour quiconque lui en voudrait de venir l’assassiner. La pièce était un terrain connu, la porte était ouverte, on le pensait sans doute endormi. C’était le meilleur moment : ils ne pouvaient pas passer à côté. Ils l’avaient amadoué, ils avaient acheté sa confiance, ils avaient suivi de a à z le parfait guide de la trahison. Il savait que le flingue n’allait pas tarder à atterrir contre sa tempe. C’était ce que les Moriyamas auraient fait et son père aurait appuyé sur la détente en riant devant tant de bêtises. Il l’avait vu faire, encore et encore. Il avait vu tous les plus confiants trébucher sur les mêmes stratégies.

« Wymack nous a dit que tu t’appelais Neil, maintenant. » perça une voix, non loin de l’entrebaillement de la porte. « Je pensais pas que ça se prononçait abruti. »

La voix était mélodieuse, quelque part entre les lames qu’elle contenait, et Nathaniel crispa ses doigts sur le bord de l’armoire, prêt à bondir. Il n’était pas effrayé mais peut-être aurait-il dû l’être. Dans l’entrebaillement, le visage qui le fixait ressemblait à s’y méprendre à celui d’Aaron. Ce n’était pas lui, pourtant. C’était une évidence. La façon qu’il avait de se tenir et de parler était trop diamétralement opposée pour qu’il puisse s’y méprendre. La façon qu’il avait de le regarder, aussi, de sourire comme on planterait un couteau dans le ventre de quelqu’un, un rictus trop large, trop brillant, trop faux. Une seconde, Nathaniel resta silencieux, avant d’abandonner son perchoir, de se laisser tomber au sol :

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
– Rien.  
– Qu’est-ce que tu viens faire là ?  
– Non, non, non, Neil. C’est à mon tour de poser une question. Ils ont dû t’apprendre, pourtant, non ? Oeil pour oeil…  
– Dent pour dent.  
– Qu’est-ce que tu viens faire là ? »

Nathaniel fit un pas en arrière, pour l’inviter à entrer. L’homme plissa les yeux, sans quitter l’encadrement de la porte. C’était une précaution élémentaire, supposait Nathaniel et il laissa couler, s’assit sur le lit qu’on avait désigné comme étant le sien.

« Je sauve mes proches. »

Le silence était assourdissant et Nathaniel se laissa retomber sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Ce n’était pas une bravade absurde ; il avait bien compris que l’homme était dangereux mais il ne voyait pas l’utilité de le défier. S’il était là pour le tuer, sans doute l’aurait-il fait avant.

« Quels proches ?   
– C’est mon tour.  
– Ta question ?  
– Je la garde pour plus tard. »

Lorsque la porte se referma et que le bruit feutré des pas de son visiteur s’éloigna, Nathaniel ferma enfin les yeux.

*

Les murs étaient recouverts de carreaux blancs. Adossé contre un distributeur, en face de sa porte, un type attendait.

« Neil Josten ? »

La voix semblait presque incertaine et il inspecta de haut en bas la nouvelle personne qu’on lui jetait en pâture. Le type était grand, presque immense, presque inquiétant, mais la douceur de ses yeux compensait tout le reste. Plus que les autres, il présentait un danger : Neil craignait de s’y attacher. Sans le quitter des yeux, Nathaniel leva le poignet, pour lui montrer le bracelet d’hôpital qu’on y avait fixé. Son nom y avait été inscrit au feutre et il soupçonnait l’objet de contenir une puce GPS dans le cas où il tenterait de s’enfuir. Il n’avait rien senti, lorsqu’il l’avait inspecté, mais il ne pouvait être certain de rien.

« Matt Boyd. » répondit le type, comme s’il avait parlé, pas déphasé pour deux sous par son silence. « Je vais te faire visiter. »

Nathaniel n’était pas certain qu’il y ait grand-chose à visiter ; la base lui avait semblé plus petite que le Nid et le Nid lui paraissait déjà exigu à l’époque. Il ne protesta pas, pourtant, lorsque Matt se mit en marche, désignant de part et d’autres des longs couloirs qu’ils parcouraient des salles diverses et variées – cinéma, sport, cuisine, énonçait Matt avec un enthousiasme qui le laissait perplexe, bureau, entraînement, tir, labo. Les salles n’avait rien du grand standing du Nid mais elles étaient fonctionnelle et les personnes qui parcouraient les couloirs semblaient être consciente et vivante, bien loin des personnalités aseptisées et robotiques qu’on retrouvait chez les Ravens.

L’endroit lui plaisait. C’était un problème.

« Où sont vos EVA ? » finit-il par demander à Matt qui l’avait emmené jusqu’à une sorte de serre où poussait un tas de plantes que ses brèves expéditions en dehors du Nid ne lui permettait pas de reconnaître.  
« Je me demandais quand tu poserais la question ! » s’exclama son guide avec un sourire avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

Moins que la marche, c’était le voyage dans l’ascenseur qui lui sembla interminable. Les rampes de lancement semblaient avoir été profondément enterrées sous terre et la simple pensée de rester coincé là lui retournait l’estomac. Tout allait bien se passer, semblait dire les yeux de Matt. Il aurait voulu y croire mais, malgré tout, il restait un inconnu et Nathaniel refusait de lui accorder si vite sa confiance. Il pouvait le conduire dans un piège. Il pouvait le pousser tête la première vers sa mort. Il pouvait. Nathaniel devait juste se montrer vigilant. Riko lui avait suffisamment bien inculqué à quel point les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

Il se rappelait parfaitement de la première fois où il avait payé. Il se rappelait du visage blême de Kevin et du nez sanguinolent de Riko, du contact presque extatique de son poing contre son visage. Ils s’entraînaient mais personne n’était supposé dépasser Riko. Ils s’entraînaient et Nathaniel avait désobéi à la première et seule règle qu’ils avaient. Son meilleur ami s’était transformé en monstre ou, plutôt, son poing avait fendu le masque qui recouvrait le visage de celui qu’il pensait être son meilleur ami pour ne laisser, derrière les débris, qu’un visage amer et détestable. Jusque là, il pensait que la cruauté était l’apanage des adultes. Son père en était un bon exemple, après tout. Tous les parents, en était un exemple parfait et si seuls ceux de Kevin, qui étaient inconnus, échappaient à cette condamnation, ils étaient probablement l’exception qui confirmait la règle.

Le tremblement qui secoua l’ascenseur le tira de ses pensées.

« Bienvenue au hangar. » lui souffla Boyd avec un sourire immense.

La vue sur les EVA qui scintillaient sous la lumière des néons lui coupa brièvement le souffle et, par habitude, il chercha l’EVA 01 de Riko et le 02 de Kevin sans parvenir à les trouver. Ceux des FOX n’était pas dur à repérer : les couleurs vives et les marquages ne trompaient pas. Seul son EVA se démarquait du lot, teint en noir, comme à l’accoutumé au Nid, un 03 rouge presque luminescent sur l’un des bras de la machine. Rien n’avait été touché. Rien n’avait été abîmé, réparé, changé. La longue balafre qui déchirait la peinture noire au niveau du torse était toujours là, la peinture rouge aussi. Du coin de l’oeil, Nathaniel guetta une réaction de la part de Matt sans en trouver aucune qui l’alerte particulièrement. Boyd avait juste l’air fier de l’endroit, émerveillé par les EVA, heureux de lui faire découvrir leur flotte.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il en prenant soin de garder son ton le plus maîtrisé.

Il attendit à peine le hochement de tête qui suivit pour partir à grandes enjambées vers son EVA, presser sa main tout contre la carcasse métallique, tout contre ce qui était son seul moyen de protection. Tant qu’il y avait accès, il était en sécurité. Un vrombissement bas fit trembler le métal sous ses doigts.

Des mètres plus haut, les yeux de l’EVA 03 s’allumèrent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la suite ! Vous pouvez toujours passer faire coucou à [levskinautique.tumblr.com](https://levskinautique.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

« Confinement » hurlait l’alarme. « Confinement, confinement, confinement. »

Les yeux rivés sur son EVA, Nathaniel refusait de bouger. Il ne savait pas si c’était le mouvement, qui avait déclenché l’alarme, ne réagit que lorsque la main de Matt se pressa contre son épaule.

« Un ange est apparu. »

Les néons rouges peignaient les murs couleur sang. Quelque chose d’étrange pulsait. Les gens couraient, sur les coursives du hangar. Les EVAs se préparaient à décoller. Il pouvait discerner Dan, au loin, dans une tenue de pilote, Aaron, qui grimpait dans le cockpit d’un EVA qui semblait avoir été conçu pour contenir plusieurs pilotes. Le hangar se transformait en ruche, subitement, et Nathaniel ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait exactement. Au Nid, personne n’avait jamais paniqué lorsque les Anges étaient annoncés. Au Nid, tout se passait vite, rapidement, de façon rodée. Les Anges n’étaient pas si redoutables : ils étaient destructeurs, à peine, semblait presque éviter de faire des dommages collatéraux lorsqu’ils frappaient.

« Pourquoi– » commença-t-il avant de se reprendre : « J’ai combattu des Anges la semaine dernière. Pourquoi est-ce que vous paniquez ? »

Il n’arrivait pas à lire l’expression que Matt affichait. C’était un mélange de trop de choses et, une seconde, Nathaniel eut l’impression qu’il allait le frapper, le secouer, le pousser. Il n’en fit rien, et c’était peut-être le plus surprenant, mais Nathaniel recula quand même lorsque les mains de l’homme se posèrent fermement sur ses épaules.

« Tu n’as jamais combattu d’Anges. C’était des EVAs. C’était des humains. C’était des gens de chez nous. »

Dans l’esprit de Nathaniel Wesninski, quelque chose s’effondra. Il aurait dû s’en douter. Son père en était capable, les Moriyamas en étaient capable. Les mensonges étaient une chose courante, les secrets l’étaient aussi. Les mains de Matt l’ancraient dans la réalité et il inspira aussi fort que possible pour se donner une contenance :

« Je veux combattre, Matt. »

Les mots étaient lâchés. L’homme le fixait sans frémir.

« Va voir Dan pour choper une tenue. Je vais préparer ton EVA.  
– Combien d’Anges vous avez déjà combattu ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Matt sembla pris de court.

« Aucun. » répondit-il. « C’est le premier depuis une éternité. »

*

À travers le casque de son EVA, le monde se transformait. Matt avait tenté de lui expliquer comment on leur avait fait croire qu’ils luttaient contre des Anges sans que Nathaniel ne parvienne réellement à l’avaler. C’était tordu, même pour le Nid. Le simple fait d’y penser plantait des griffes dans son estomac. Les mécaniciens avaient extrait le parasite de l’EVA, un minuscule objet qui altérait ce que Nathaniel voyait de l’extérieur avant qu’on ne fasse décolla la machine. Ce n’était qu’une fois à l’extérieur qu’il réalisa à quel point le monde avait été changé.

L’Ange, pour commencer, ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu’il connaissait. Tentaculaire et gigantesque, il flottait au-dessus des toits avec une grâce presque hypnotisante. Quelque part devant lui, les EVA de Dan et Aaron se mettaient en mouvement. Ils avaient été formé par quelqu’un qui savait ce qu’il faisait, c’était une évidence. S’ils ne se déplaçaient pas avec la précision redoutable qu’on lui avait enseigné au Nid, ils étaient néamoins coordonnés et réactifs. Mieux encore : ils travaillaient en groupe et Nathaniel ne parvenait pas à savoir s’ils communiquaient depuis l’intérieur de leurs EVA respectifs ou s’ils se connaissaient juste parfaitement.

Peut-être un peu des deux.

Son intercom crépita dans son casque. Nathaniel voulait ne pas être surpris mais il ne put réprimer son sursaut.

« Stupide. »

La voix n’était pas celle de Matt et il fronça les sourcils. Rapidement, pourtant, il mit l’EVA en marche, retomba dans ses vieilles habitudes. Il avait fait cela pendant longtemps. Dans d’autres conditions mais ça ne changeait rien : il savait se battre et connaissait sa machine.

« Contourne à droite, suit Dan. » crépita à nouveau l’intercom. « Prends-le en tenaille.  
– Qu’est-ce que tu branles ?  
– C’est ta question ? »

Subitement, la voix n’était plus inconnue. Il visualisait l’homme dans sa chambre, l’autre nuit, les cheveux blonds et le regard méfiant, l’air de passer ses doigts au-dessus d’une flamme perpétuellement. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance mais il savait que suivre les instructions étaient la meilleure chose à faire dans cette situation. Son EVA ne devait pas être relié aux autres ; son seul contact tactique avec le terrain était cette voix.

« Il engrange de l’énergie, ne te laisse pas toucher. »

Les octogones luminescents traçaient des mouvements concentriques autour de l’Ange. Il ne devait pas reculer, pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas reculer, pas maintenant. D’un geste assuré, il étendit la main de son EVA à la recherche de son progressive knife. L’arme s’était toujours trouvé au même endroit, stocké dans l’épaulière. Lorsqu’il revint les mains vides, il sut qu’il fallait agir vite. C’était la clé de tout, la rapidité, lorsqu’on devait survivre. C’était ce que sa mère lui avait toujours dit. C’était ce qu’il avait toujours appliqué.

Il activa son A.T.Field une seconde avant que l’énergie ne se libère dans sa direction. Il ne l’avait jamais fait en condition réelle, auparavant, mais il savait que son bouclier était le plus puissant du Nid. Il savait qu’il pouvait lutter. Il savait qu’il pouvait vaincre. Un bruit mourut dans son casque alors que tous les écrans s’éteignaient un à un. Il sentit l’EVA chuter. À l’extérieur, le bruit d’une explosion retentit.

*

« Vous avez fait quoi ? » hurlait une voix qui semblait venir de loin.

Il ferma les yeux. La situation était affreusement familière. Le matelas sur lequel il reposait s’affaissa légèrement. La voix continua à crier. Il perdait le fil. Quelque chose secoua le matelas un peu plus franchement.

« Je sais que tu es réveillé. »

Même à travers le drap, il ne parvenait pas à sentir le corps de son visiteur. Impossible de savoir comment il était installé, impossible de savoir s’il le regardait même. À contre coeur, Nathaniel ouvrit un oeil pour l’observer.

« Je pensais que tu étais stupide, pas suicidaire.  
– Je suis plein de surprise, il faut croire. »

Les yeux de l’homme le sondaient et Nathaniel ne baissa pas les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il cherchait mais c’était sans importance : c’était un combat d’un autre genre, un de ceux qui ne se menaient pas sur le terrain, un de ceux qui se menaient en comité réduit, un contre un, la volonté de l’un contre la détermination de l’autre.

« Ton nom ? » finit-il par demander et l’inconnu ne lui demanda pas si c’était sa question.  
« Andrew. » répondit-il, à la place.

Les yeux de Nathaniel balayèrent la pièce à la recherche d’une quelconque garde rapprochée, de quelqu’un pour l’empêcher de partir, de fuir. Il ne trouva personne à part Andrew lui-même, qui continuait à le fixer comme s’il cherchait à trouver quelque chose. Nathaniel n’était pas bien sûr de ce qu’il cherchait : il y avait trop de choses à déterrer, des cadavres plein sa mémoire. Les Moriyamas s’étaient faits une joie de creuser des tombes au creux de son crâne.

« Ils vont te rendre ton arme. »

Le ton était celui de la conversation mais Nathaniel devinait derrière les mots quelque chose qui affleurait. On surveillait ses réactions, c’était logique, c’était évident. Il était prisonnier, après tout, et il avait promis des informations. Le laisser mourir serait une perte énorme : lui rendre son arme n’avait rien d’un cadeau qu’on lui faisait malgré ce que la phrase pouvait laisser entendre. Ce n’était pas, non plus, une marque de confiance. C’était simplement la certitude de ne pas perdre un élément précieux.

Il n’était que cela, après tout : un rouage dans la machine.

« Bien. » répondit-il en fermant les yeux avant de se laisser retomber sur le coussin.  
« C’est moi qui continuerais à te guider. » reprit la voix et le lit tangua alors qu’Andrew se levait.  
« Bien. » répéta Nathaniel.

Il fallait se rendre indispensable s’il voulait survivre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime affreusement écrire Neil qui a bien du mal à se faire à son nouvel environnement (j'avoue tout)  
> Dans la suite, j'ai prévu de m'attarder un peu sur le cas Andrew et Aaron, j'espère que ce sera chouette à lire !

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez passer me faire coucou à [levskinautique.tumblr.com](https://levskinautique.tumblr.com/)


End file.
